


Noises In The Dark

by pump_the_breaks



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform, uhh baseball bat mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:10:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pump_the_breaks/pseuds/pump_the_breaks
Summary: Its Halloween, Virgil is home alone and he heard some noises and is ready to fight the monster that will emerge from the darkness.





	Noises In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> just something short i wrote in honour of halloween!!!

Virgil had been jumpy since the afternoon.

As much as Virgil loved horror movies, he tended to avoid them as they made him jumpy and increase his anxiety levels.

So he was already on edge after watching one in favour of Halloween.

Thud.

Virgil had been scrolling through Tumblr on his phone and had pretty much thrown his phone across the room.

I need to calm down, Virgil thought, collecting his phone.

After a few minutes, the sound came again.

Thud.  
Crash.

Virgil was definitely worried now.

He grabbed his baseball bat, which totally wasn’t there because he was worried about axe murders, and stood tall, ready to face any intruders.

Thud.  
Crash.  
Thud.  
Thud.  
THUD.

Virgil swung the bat and, thankfully, missed.

“AHHHH!” Roman screamed.

“Roman?” Virgil asked, setting the bat aside.

“It’s just me, Virge."

“I thought it was an axe murder.”

Roman laughed and rolled his eyes.

“How about we lie on the couch and watch The Nightmare Before Christmas?” he suggested.

Virgil nodded.

–

When Patton and Logan arrived home that night, they saw the couple curled up on the couch asleep, with the credits of The Nightmare Before Christmas playing.

Logan turned off the TV while Patton, of course, took photos. It was definitely a happy Halloween.


End file.
